A Christmas Story
by DawnTwilight
Summary: Spencer has a surprise for his makeshift family.


Title: A Christmas Story

Author: Twilight

Feedback: Always welcome

Summary: Reid has a surprise for his makeshift family

Notes: This was written for a gift fic (Christmas 2009) for my buddy Romanse.

On the twelfth day of Christmas…

CMCMCM

"Yes, Spence…I'll be there." JJ tucked her cell phone between her shoulder and ear, watching as her toddler crawled around her study, cooing and babbling at the stuffed talking duck his daddy had given him.

Henry had a fascination with all things duck. His love affair started when his 'Uncle' Spencer had given him an ultra soft and plush yellow ducky toy for his christening. He never ever left home without it and refused to take naps or go to bed unless Ducky was tucked in with him.

"It's no problem," she told her friend. "Will said he would take Henry out to see the holiday lights. Isn't that right, Henry?" She did some cooing of her own, shaking her head at his antics. Ducky...well, Ducky was clutched by the neck in two tiny hands.

Her baby giggled out loud as his daddy scooped him up and tickled him, blowing raspberries on his little tummy, making him drop his new toy, but he clung to his old friend. "The Eat Here Diner…" She returned her attention back to Reid, picking up her pen and jotting down the address Reid was giving her. "2444 Germania in Old Fredericksburg…Got it…Yes, Penelope is riding with me and the others are meeting us at the restaurant."

Will dropped a kiss on the top of her head, putting the baby on her desk so she could hold him as Will tried to wrestle him into his winter snowsuit. "Yes, five o'clock. We'll be there…but are you going to tell us what this is all about?"

Henry squirmed a little, whining as his hat was put on, but happy and babbling again once Ducky Sr. was back in his hands. Will canted his head toward the door, dropping another kiss on her head.

She followed her men to the front room, waving as they strode down the sidewalk to enjoy the evening together.

She didn't expect an answer from Spencer, but was willing to play along. The whole week before he had been aloof about his invitation, but it seemed really important to him. And since his only family…well, she was happy to make Spencer happy.

He was truly a unique and beautiful being and after the things that had happen to him over the last few years…

"Okay, Spence…we'll see ya soon."

As she hung up, she saw Penelope pulling up and waved, wondering what the evening ahead would hold.

CMCMCM

Penelope spotted Will and Henry strolling down the sidewalk, looking at the brightly lit houses, with cheerful, festive decorations. The baby waved his duck in excitement as Will pointed at a huge Santa in a snow globe on the front lawn a few doors down from their home.

That duck…every time she saw the kid he was clinging to that dang duck, there by making Reid Henry's favorite god parent, but not for long. She patted the wrapped box next to her in the passenger seat, having picked up Henry's Christmas present the weekend before and was very excited to give it to him.

_What kid could resist a Thomas the Tank train set with talking engine and docking station? _

JJ was standing in the doorway when she pulled up, so she decided to stay in the car. Her friend waved and then disappeared back into her house. She returned a few minutes later with her winter coat on, pulling her loose blonde hair from her red scarf.

The car door creaked as she opened it and Penelope had to move Henry's gift so JJ could get in. She honked and waved at Will and the baby as they drove by and then she turned down the radio so she could get the scoop on tonight.

"So?" She asked, glancing at JJ as she made her way from the residential streets and onto the highway. Traffic was heavy, but it was still early, so she was hoping they would make good time. They had to be early if they had any hope of finding parking.

"I just spoke to him, but he wouldn't even drop a clue." JJ shifted in her seat, turning a little so she could see Penelope better. "Whatever it is, he seemed excited, or…maybe nervous."

"Nervous?" She hadn't gotten that vide when she had spoken to him earlier that day when he called to confirm she would be able to come. It was still a few weeks before Christmas and even though she had a ton of shopping to do, it could wait. Whatever the surprise was planned for after dinner, it seemed important. And this group of people…they were her babies…a part of her family. "It's killing me…I wonder what he's up too?"

They chatted, trying to guess for a few minutes until the conversation turned to Christmas plans and wish lists.

The traffic started to stall around the exit she usually took for work and as she crossed over into Stafford County she decided to get off the highway.

"I'm gonna get off at Aquia and take Route One to Old Town."

Her friend sighed as they rounded the exit ramp and saw a line of cars at the stop light. The parking lot for the shopping center across from them was packed with people shopping for the season. Once they turned onto side road though the cars spaced out.

"Have you ever eaten there?" JJ asked, nodding toward another shopping center, packed with cars.

"Hmm…where?"

"Carlos O'Grady's. Will took me once and it was pretty good."

"Carlos O'Grady's? What's that, like Mexican/Irish cuisine?" Penelope snickered, catching site of the restaurant sign as they zoomed passed, picking up speed as the traffic thinned.

"It was all Mexican" JJ smiled, "and it really was pretty good…you should try it."

"I think I shall." She said. "I mean, who am I to question the unconventional name? If I'm anything, it's unconventional."

"Not you," JJ teased. "Not straight laced Penelope Garcia."

"Straight laced my fanny." She shot back. "I mean look at the whole package here, darling…nothing laced about it."

"So what's in the box?" JJ finally asked, craning her neck to see the gift sitting on the back seat.

"That, my dear, is my super secret weapon. The incredible Doctor Reid is about to be dethroned."

They drove on, making decent time, only about fifteen minutes late and soon the diner came into view. A huge sign shaped into an arrow pointed at the restaurant. The top half declared "Eat Here" and the numbered address made up the bottom portion.

Emily and Dave where just getting out of their cars as they pulled up.

"Any luck?" Emily asked as they walked toward the entrance. Reid was already waiting for them as they all piled into the small space between the outside and inside doors.

"Nope," JJ said. "Couldn't get it out of him."

Dave held the door for them, saying, "Nothing wrong with wanting to surprise his friends."

But before any other comment could be made, they were ushered in. Coats were removed and handed off as they were seated. Reid stood to greet them, smiling and shaking Dave's hand, kissing JJ, Emily and Penelope on the cheek.

Two seats were notably empty.

CMCMCM

"Morgan called." Dave told them. "He had to go into the office this afternoon to finish up some paper work, but he's on his way."

The waitress handed out menus and returned to fill their glasses with water.

Young Doctor Reid kept looking at his watch.

Even in his black slacks and suit jacket he looked like a kid…hell, he was a kid and Dave knew damn well he was old enough to be Reid's old man.

This time of year always reminded him of how old he actually was. He had no children of his own, just a chain of ex wives and his dog, Jupiter.

_But these people here…they were as close as I'm going to get to family._

"Um, excuse me," Reid got the waitress' attention as Dave looked over the specials. "Do you mind if I put my order in now? I ah, I have to get going before my friends do."

"Sure, sweetie. What can I get you?" She got out her note pad and pen, waiting for his order.

Reid pointed at the menu he held, "I'd like one of each kind of slider, please and a cup of hot tea."

"Sure thing, how do you want them cooked?

"Medium, thanks" he handed her his menu.

"That actually sounds really good." Dave said and the others agreed.

"Oh, they are the best thing on the menu. You're appetizers will be out in a sec and I'll be right back to get the rest of your orders."

"Appetizers," Emily asked, shutting her menu. "Who ordered appetizers?"

"Oh, actually I did…before you all got here." Reid seemed to fidget in his seat for a few seconds. "Anyway, I have to be at the…well I need to be there at six, but you guys can come after you eat. And ah…dinners on me."

"What?"

"No, Spence…"

"You don't have too…"

"Don't worry about it, guys." The waitress sat his tea in front of him. "I appreciate you all taking time to come out tonight and anyway, just consider it an early Christmas present."

Everyone, but Emily decided to order the sliders after seeing Reid's. She got a volcano burger and Dave's stomach was queasy just thinking about it. No more spicy food for him, or he'd be up all night with indigestion.

Mozzarella sticks with ranch dipping sauce and jalapeno poppers filled him up before he even got his food.

Reid was already done by the time their entrees came and was standing to put on his overcoat. "Okay, you have the address in the GPS," he was saying. "I already asked the manager and he said you can leave your cars here, so go in one car and park in the lot…but if it's full there is a garage the next street over." He pulled out his wallet and took out several bills and handed them to Dave. "This should cover it."

His hand went to his pockets again and he pulled out what appeared to be a few cookie cutters and sat them on the table next to JJ. "Thanks for letting me borrow these."

"No problem, Spence…but when do I get to sample the cookies you made with them?"

A peculiar look crossed his face, but he shrugged, saying, "Tonight after the thing there will be light refreshments, dessert." He checked is watch again. "I really have to run. See you all there."

As they finished their meals they chatted about the evening to come and the enigma known as Spencer Reid. Just as they were getting up to leave, Dave's cell rang. It was Morgan, although he had hoped it would be the other member of their team.

"Derek is almost here. I told him just to meet us at the lot and we'll go in together."

As he pulled into Old Town, his GPS directed him to the right location. He didn't notice the building at first, but once he found a space in the lot and the rest of his team waiting by Rossi's SUV, he spotted the stain glass and bell tower imposed against the starless night sky.

It looked like it might snow.

CMCMCM

"Glad you made it." Penelope called, walking over and tucking her arm in Morgan's.

"Wouldn't miss this…whatever this is."

They all crossed the street.

Other people, dressed in suits with festive ties and holiday sweaters were already climbing the steps to the old church, passing through the colossal wooden doors. An usher welcomed them handing each a program for the evening events.

The gilded white paper was crisp in his hands as he noted a rendering of the church, Fredericksburg Baptist Church and the title of the program, Handel's Messiah.

They followed the crowd up a flight of steps that opened up into a beautiful chapel. Each stain glass window was adorned with evergreen wreaths and red velvet ribbons, and cream colored candles glowed in domed globes, casting a soft, shimmering light over the worn wooden pews. Ahead, at the front of the church, a group of musicians warmed up and the sorrowful sounds stirred something deep within him, something hidden and almost forgotten.

It had been a long time since he had stepped foot into a church, but tonight…it seemed right.

"Pardon me…but would you happen to be Derek Morgan?" A woman, dark complexion, and short shorn hair smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen. She was dressed in a golden choir rode with a deep maroon inset around the neck.

"Yes, and you would be?"

She took his hand in hers, "I'm Shirley…a friend of Spencer. He has asked me to find you and escort you to your seats."

They followed along as she moved toward the front of the church where a few rows had been cordoned off by gold ribbon. "Have you known Spencer long?" Morgan asked, letting the rest of his team slide into the row, leaving the end seat for himself.

"Actually, we just met a few months ago. But he's such a…special person and so talented. I can hardly believe he hasn't been at it for so long."

Morgan was totally lost, but he shook her hand again and thanked her, wanting to ask if Reid would be joining them, should he save a seat, but before he could, she turned on her heels and climbed a few steps to the stage, passing the musicians and slipping through a door, closing it behind her.

They waited only a few minutes before the lights began to dim and the instruments became silent.

CMCMCM

"They're here." Shirley told him, smiling as she passed to join a line of other choir members, a sea of colors, each wearing the robe of their own congregation and denomination.

That was one of the things he loved so much about this particular performance, this gathering of people.

By chance he had found an article in the local paper when he first came to the BAU. A yearly performance of Handel's Messiah made up of volunteers from many different churches.

People from every walk of life…all coming together to celebrate the time of year.

And it wasn't that he was even very religious, but nonetheless, the music, the up lifted voices, they stirred something in him…a hope and a long forgotten desire.

That first year he had gone alone to see the show and each year since. It filled a longing of sorts, to participate in a holiday tradition and this year he wanted his friends to join him.

Actually, more like needed them to be there.

It wasn't that he was nervous, not really. He knew he could do what he needed to do. Long forgotten lessons and some practice brought it all back to the surface and he was honored when he was asked.

His mother used to say he was talented, but he couldn't appreciate the fact at the time. There were too many books to read, too many things to explore and occupy him.

The sea of people had started to move. He could hear a woman speaking to the audience. Shirley passed him by, patting him on the shoulder, giving him a little wink.

On the stage, introductions were being made, and soon his name would be called.

He looked down at his own white robe, one he hadn't worn since his college days when he studied music theory.

He could play many instruments and still practiced on his worn and cracked violin, but this is what he loved best.

People were clapping and the stage door in front of him opened. The church was honoring some of the founding choir members and conductors, on the eve of their fortieth year performance.

"_And now, I would like to present Mr. Spencer Reid. Mr. Reid has a Bachelor of Music degree among many of his other amazing accomplishments and accolades. We are privileged to have him as this year's guest conductor."_

He stepped out onto the stage to applause, carefully climbing the platform and stepping behind the stand where he laid out the sheets of music and picked up his conductor's baton.

All eyes were on him, something he did not relish, but soon the music would take him.

You see, music was its own language, a mathematical puzzle to be solved, in the interpretation of each cord. It flowed from the sheets of paper laid before him, through the choir of hundreds and instrumentalists gathered in front of him, then finally to the audience.

He raised his baton, bringing it down swiftly, letting the notes carry him away.

CMCMCM

Emily had to literally use her hand to close her mouth. It had dropped open about the time that Spencer had stepped onto the stage.

They each exchanged looks of shock and then astonishment and then finally…pride. From the moment he had raised his baton, he had mesmerized her. His lithe body moved and swayed, lost in the music.

The soloists were superb, the instrumentalists wonderful and the choir…she had been so moved that she nearly was brought to tears, but not only because of the performance, but also because of the memories it brought back.

When she was younger, her mother would take her to see many shows. No matter what country she was in, they would find something to attend around the holidays.

Although, 'The Nutcracker', was her absolute favorite, she could still remember hearing, 'The Messiah', back when she was still a little girl. She didn't understand the words then.

She lived in a dark world now. They all did. They had all seen so many atrocities, so much evil.

Her mind went to Hotch and a feeling of despair and loss surged for a brief moment.

But then people were standing.

The Hallelujah Chorus began.

Hundreds of voices rose together, and in the center was Spencer Reid, shining brighter than any star.

Little by little, over the whole of the evening, she could feel her shoulders relaxing and tension leaving her body and now…now she was smiling, really smiling.

CMCMCM

He sat in the back, having come in late. The offer to attend was politely rejected, but he felt like he needed to be here.

He needed to be close to his team...his friends

Jack was with his aunt. The aunt that looked so much like his mother.

Aaron lowered his head into his hands, letting the music flow around him, but not letting it touch him…not now. He couldn't.

Haley was gone…ripped from him and Jack.

How was he going to…what was he going to do?

Christmas was a handful of days away, but his wives body had only been in the ground for a few weeks.

When everyone stood, he slipped out, taking the steps down to the street.

It had started to snow, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The music poured from the building and he could hear it even as he started his car.

But it brought him no hope…He could see no future.

CMCMCM

Spencer had asked Shirley to show his friends to the fellowship hall. He was expected to attend, but he wasn't so sure he wanted too.

Now that it was over he felt a little awkward, nervous even.

He knew that he had done a wonderful job, but that wasn't why he was nervous.

Spencer quickly took off the robe and hung it on a hanger to be retrieved later.

He traveled down a flight of stairs and then another, wandering through maze like corridors and back up a flight of stairs before running across other people looking for the fellowship hall.

_How many downstairs can this place have, anyway?_

Back down another flight of steps and around a corner he found a room full of people. Some sat at the round tables and chatted, others were in the food line.

His friend's were sitting together near the back of the room, speaking with Shirley.

"There he is." Morgan called, drawing all eyes to him. "Mr. Conductor has finally come to join us."

He stood still for an awkward second and then he slid into the empty seat.

They all started talking at once as he was congratulated, patted on the back and kissed on the cheek…probably had lipstick on his face from Garcia.

"So let's check out the food…I'm starving." Derek stood up, moving toward the waiting line, followed by JJ and Penelope.

"I'll be there in a minute." He turned to Shirley as she stood too. "Thank you for helping me out. I appreciate everything you've done."

"It was my pleasure, Spencer. I'll see you later?"

He nodded, watching her make her way through the crowd to a table near the center. He recognized her two children and some other choir members, but wondered about the two other women she was chatting with.

"I like her," Rossi said. "Did you know she's retired Navy…a JAG officer?"

"Ah, yeah…she mentioned." Reid pushed back from the table. "I'm going to get a drink." On the way to the punch line he was thanked and congratulated some more, but not used to being so praised.

When he got back to the table he saw JJ examining some sandwiches cut out with cookie cutters in the shapes of trees and stars.

"Spencer?"

"I can make tuna and spread cream cheese ya know."

He didn't know why everyone laughed.

"Oh, before I forget, I've got Henry's Christmas present in the car. It's a boat that he can put in the bath with him. It squirts water and makes noises and there are rubber ducks…what?"

JJ shook her head and laughed. Reid caught the scow on Penelope's face making JJ laugh harder. "It's nothing. I'm sure Henry will love it. He loves everything his Uncle Spence gives him. You should come to Christmas dinner…I mean if you don't have plans. All of you should come actually, if you don't have plans."

Reid looked around the table at his friends, his family in many ways and decided he wouldn't miss it for the world.

"I'm in." Penelope said.

"Me too." Dave piped in.

"I don't have any plans." Emily agreed.

"I just visited my momma for Thanksgiving," Morgan added. "So I'm free."

"Yeah," he said, looking around the table. "Besides, that way I can see for myself that Henry likes my gift better."

The End

Notes: So my sister and I were invited to the actual performance in Fredericksburg and the above is based on my evening. At the fellowship hall, which took us forever to find, we spotted my friend (who did a lovely job of lending her voice to the huge choir) and joined her at her table with her family. Later in line for refreshments I spotted the sandwiches she made and cut with the cookie cutters. Once back at our seats we chatted and then I looked up...I SWEAR there was a lovely young man a few tables over that looked just like MGG and so, this story was born. Hope this puts you in the holiday spirit! I seem to start earlier and earlier every year.


End file.
